2013.08.02 - You Scratch My Back
((Note: This takes place BEFORE "Some Contracts are Easier Than Others")) Activating the signal on the drone again Lex waits for Ursa to show herself again. So much has been going well for Lex but he needs a final piece completed. Ursa is the key to answering that piece. And given what Lex knows she should be willing Now the signal would stay active like it would before. Waiting patiently in the R and D department he would continue to let the signal go until Ursa made her way into the Lexcorp building then Tess would escort her down to the R and D department. Much like they discussed when last they met some months ago, Ursa arrives soon after Lex Luthor activates the drone he possesses. Seems as though he is the only man on Earth, to his knowledge, that is able to summon her. Even if their first meeting wasn't only amicable, it is still a feat, and Lex Luthor is one of a kind. That he can arrange for a meeting with Ursa is just further proof of it. This time Ursa isn't as cautious when she arrives, though she still looks suspiciously at Tess, not too sure what to make of her, before making her way to the R and D department of LexCorp. "So...you wanted to meet again. Have you discovered the location of this Superman?" "Better. But this meeting will be a bit of tit for tat Ursa," Lex nods to the woman noting her arrival. His green colored eyes take in the woman's appearance and he holds a manilla folder. "Rest assured he will be out in the open more after August 15th. Then you can find him and extract whatever bits you have for him. This is about something else that's equally pressing to you." Ursa is already looking displeased when Lex Luthor gives the impression he has expectations from her. Ursa for her part, looks every bit as she did when last he saw her, suggesting a very militaristic approach even to the manner she dresses up and looks after herself. "What is the significance of that specific date?" She then tilts her head very slightly, and for a moment gives the impression of a lioness contemplating a zebra. There's just this odd sense of foreboding about her. "And what, pray tell, is so pressing to me?" "The government is trying to find ways to kill a Kryptonian with ease in the case of an invasion," Lex says non-chalantingly. He has files and has seen a few items that are being developed. They seem to know what they're doing in terms of this killing an alien stuff. He tugs at the sleeves of his shirt just to make sure it's fastened. Today he is wearing just a button up white shirt and a pair of black pants, obviously from as uit whose jacket is MIA at the moment. "I can give you this file that will tell you everything you need to know, but it requires a favor from you." "Foolish endeavor, but I am fattered they're already soaked in fear, I haven't even done anything to cultivate their fear. And from what you say, they wouldn't think of a reason to fear Superman...so why? Suffocating helplessness?" Ursa muses, her expression softening a bit as Lex Luthor doesn't proceed to offend her the way she anticipated he would. "Even more foolish, expecting an invasion from a dead planet." Crossing her arms, Ursa considers, and then mutters with disdain, "even if it is likely a non threat, such intelligence is best surveyed. What is your term, Lex Luthor?" Lex Hits a switch showing some of his notes, "They know how to strip you of your powers and make you mortal. They can counter the yellow solar radiation already and these are just one of the few things the government knows about Kryptonian physiology. In terms fo what you can and cannot do I know more about you than you do," Lex says looking back to the woman. His green money colored eyes are serious, "If you let me try something you can have all of my notes." "Nonsense...they would need to..." Ursa was about to suggest negating their own sun, which would be ludicrous if the planet is to survive, but even as she starts to speaks she can feel the eerie sensation of being washed with the red radiation that behaves the opposite of the yellow one. "Who...?" Ursa starts as she looks at her own hands aghastly, "has contributed to this end? Who is the scientist that made these discoveries?" It sounds like Ursa just found her number one target, son of Jor-El be damned. "I highly doubt you know more of what I can do then I do," Ursa states without absolute assertion. She of course is thinking of her capabilities as the infamous Elite Black Zero commander. When it comes to the unreasonable powers she developed under this solar system's sun, well, that is a different matter, and not one that she is of yet accustomed to thinking of immediately. "Name your price, I will have this information." "They won't do it to the whole sun but they know how to replicate the effect, put a centralized form of it out there." He looks ot Ursa sensing her nervousness, "And it's a lot of minds. Several have this information already and are adding to it even as we speak." Lex looks to the woman and then stares into her eyes, "All I need to do is to figure out a sound frequency pitch. It will hurt for a few momemnts, but I am not a fan of Kal El...so I want to be prepared when he tries harming the earth." "A red solar radiation emission projector?" Ursa suggests as she thinks of the most basic means of weaponizing such knowledge. "They would need to be prepared in advanced, and the solution would not be very mobile. But it is a start, and this needs to be cut at the stem." When she notes the look Lex Luthor gives her, Ursa grins somewhat sinisterly, "if you believe that I am not helpless before you just because you exposed me to this radiation, you are mistaken, and shall find yourself very dead if you make an attempt," Ursa promises. Apparently it's the sensation that had her uneasy, rather than the idea she might have to fend for herself sans supernatural powers. When posturing, subtle though it may be, returns to conversation, Ursa places her arms akimbo on her waist, "you wish to arm yourself against Kal-El?" Ursa clearly isn't pleased with the idea, but as she considers the very real threat Lex Luthor suggested, a threat that directly looms over her family, Ursa nods in agreement. "Very well, inflict your pain on me, and give me the information you've gathered. Be swift." Lex shakes his head, "No. I'm wanting to test your hearing and turn it into a weakness. I cannot do what you ask that is improbable at the current moment," he shakes his head at her idea but can understand the confusion. When she gives consent he starts testing with different pitches. While there are readouts about how high Kryptonian hearing can go there's nothing that describes the range...until now. The moment Lex openly admits to wanting to turn an asset of Ursa's into a weakness, he'll find just how fast Kryptonians can move, as she's right next to him. But before he'll be able to register her sudden blast of speed, he might feel her fingers squeezing at his throat. "You will exploit a weakness of mine...? That hardly makes you a friend..." so far she hasn't seem to have a problem with any of the frequencies his device has been emitting if he's lucky, about now would be a good time to find a frequency that would hurt her. She seems rather upset that Lex's choice of words made it seem like he is looking for a way to beat her. "A weakness of his," he grunts then looks at her with the same seriousness. Clearly the man is unafraid even as his life is in danger, "Two choices: drop me," he strains. Trying to breathe, "And..And get what you want...or...get hurt," he waits for a moment. All he wants is something for record about super hearing and she said she would agree. He intends to use it against Superman and not her, but she doesn't like that Lex knows weaknesses. If Ursa only knew what Lex has kept unsaid and unrecorded. "You are certain your sole concern is with Kal-El?" Ursa demands, not sounding too sure, it is likely a good thing she's not aware of what he kept from her. As of now he seems to have convinced her enough that he is sincere and doesn't speak as a result of fear, he doesn't appear to be afraid, which Ursa notes is remarkable. She has made the finest warriors Krypton had to offer cower before her, that human is unusual and she would like to have a go at testing him herself. But that is not for now. As she loosens her grip, she starts to wince a little, and staggering back for a moment, she soon regains composure and levels her gaze with Lex Luthor. She doesn't show much pain on her visage, but she does speak relatively calmly, if in a bit of a strained voice, "this would be the range you are looking for...give me the data." Smiling as he is dropped, "My concern is only for the Kryptonain that has lied to me and the world. You haven't lied to me," he says between weazing and a few coughs. Staggering to his feet Lex moves to where the files are set. He hands them to her. Inside is various notes on Kryptonians and what they can do compiled by some of the greatest minds on the planet. What is missing, and there is no indication thanks to weeks of work, are the various amendments made by scientist and discoveries made beyond that point. Still, Ursa knows she can fly, move fast, hit hard, shoot lasers from her eyes and turn her breathe into chunks of ice. She can hold her breathes for long periods of time allowing limited space and travel underwater. There is much she knows. Also, missing is anything that would incidcate where these notes came from in the first place. "Fair enough," Ursa accepts Lex's words at face value, before quipping, "I have no reason to lie." When she's handed the notes, Ursa looks at them briefly, she'll study them in depth in private. But for the time being nothing looks amiss, she'll have reason enough to be upset with Lex Luthor later on when she finds there's no mention of the point of origin. "Details of the venture to negate Kryptonian capabilities are there as well, I trust?" She already starts pacing towards the exit, the experience with the noise emitter likely less pleasant than she made it seem. "It is in there. Red solar energy negates your abilities," he says knowing th notes are in there. Lex smiles figuring she didn't tell him exactly what he wants to hear, plus her ears aren't bleeding. But it gives him enough to tinker with by providing a starting point for the pain. It seems like a fair transaction, each have gotten most of what they wanted, but not quite the full thing. "We shall meet again, Lex Luthor, if I find this a viable and feasible threat, I will offer you my protection." She then simply leaves without another word. She did not like assisting that human find a weakness in herself, regardless of his claim that he will only exploit it on Kal-El. But having found important intel about a humans venture to neutralize or eliminate what is left of her kind, she is pleased with the exchange. Category:Log